


Australia

by armintheyard



Series: The Endless Grind [5]
Category: Aviator (game)
Genre: Gen, exhilaration, mangoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard





	Australia

I stop in at the hotel in Port Moresby to see if there’s any mail for me when I see a familiar tan trench coat a familiar tendril of cigar smoke wafting in the breeze. He turns, as if sensing my presence. 

“Hey there kid. I hope you’re not too busy.”

He looks tired. It’s only been a few months since I ran into him in Perth but whatever he’d been doing in those three months seemed to have taken a toll. Business at Prime International must be rough these days.

“Hi Bob” I smile, “What you got for me this time?”

“We need 37 crates of mangoes, are you up for the job?” He smiles faintly, hopefully.

I scoff. I've been transporting silver and caviar lately with money in the bank, saving up for my Hawker 12.

“Sorry Bob, not this time.” 

He looks down, seeming to shrink in his trench coat folding his arms across his chest and curling his haggard fingers into his sleeves. 

“Ok.”

Walking back to my plane I notice an extra spring in my step. Fuck Bob. He thinks I have time for mangoes? Fuck his mangoes.


End file.
